vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Willy Wonka
Opening Previews * Looney Tunes/Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain/Tiny Toons Adventures * How the West was Fun * The Wizard of Oz * The Magic School Bus * Mary Kate and Ashley * Kids WB! FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory" * Based on His Book "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", David Seltzer * Color by Technicolor® * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Production Design: Ken Anderson * Voice Talents: ** Willy Wonka.....Gene Wilder ** Grandpa Joe....Jack Albertson ** Charlie......Peter Ostrum ** Mr. Salt.......Roy Kinnear ** Veruca Salt...Julie Dawn Cole ** Mr. Beauregarde..Leonard Stone ** Voliet Beauregarde.Denise Nickerson ** Mrs. Teeve....Dodo Denney ** Mike Teevee...Paris Themmen ** Mrs. Gloop.....Ursula Reit ** August Gloop..Michael Bollner ** Mrs. Bucket.....Diana Sowle ** Bill........Aubrey Woods ** Mr. Turkentine...David Battley ** Mr. Slugworth..Gunther Meisner ** The Tinker.....Peter Capell ** Mr. Joepeck...Werner Heyking ** Winkelmann....Peter Stuart ** Grandma Goergina.Dora Altmann ** Doctor........Victor Beaumont ** Oompa Loompas.Rudy Borgstaller, George Claydon, Malcolm Dixon, Rudy Goffee, Ismed Hassan, Norman McGlen, Angelo Muscat, Pepi Poupee, Marcus Powell, Albert Wilkinson ** Computer Operator..Tim Brooke-Taylor ** Mrs. Salt....Pat Coombs ** Auctioneer...Frank Delfino ** Second Newscaster.Stephen Dunne ** Mr. Slugworth (voice)..Walter Edmiston ** Reporter in Germany..Michael Gahr ** Mr. Teevee...Michael Goodliffe ** Mr. Gloop.....Kurt Großkurth ** Japense Candy Store Owner.Shin Hamano ** First Newcaster...Jack Latham ** Grandma Josehine..Franziska Liebing ** Mrs. Curtis....Gloria Manson ** FBI Agent......Ed Peck ** Peter Goff........Bob Roe ** Madeline Durkin....Madeline Stuart ** Grandpa George.....Ernst Ziegler * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal * Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Harper Golf * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Producton Manager: Don Duckwall * Film Editor: David Saxton * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Roger Sword * Unit Manager: Renate Neuchl * Special Effects: Logan R. Frazee * Optical Efects: Optical West/N.J.S., Pacific Title - Jim Danforth, Richard Kuhn, Albert Whitlock * Model Animator: Wonkavator: Jim Danforth * Effects AssistantL Dennis Muren * Associate Editor: Mel Shapiro * Camera Operator: Paul Wilson * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Roger Sword, Karsten Ullrich * Re-recording: Dick Portman * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Voice Dubbing: Gunter Meisner * Location Finance Advisor: Robert Newman * Funding: The Quaker Oats Comapny * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Singing Voice for Diana Sowle: Diana Lee * Music Recording Mixer: Dan Wallin * Musical Numers Staged by: Howard Jeffrey * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Walter Scharf * Lyrics and Music by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley * Orchrestations: Walter Sheets, Arthur Morton * Musicians: Richard Nash - Trombone, Ethmer Roten - Flute * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler * Written for the Screen and Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Credits * Cast: ** Willy Wonka.....Gene Wilder ** Grandpa Joe....Jack Albertson ** Charlie......Peter Ostrum ** Mr. Salt.......Roy Kinnear ** Veruca Salt...Julie Dawn Cole ** Mr. Beauregarde..Leonard Stone ** Voliet Beauregarde.Denise Nickerson ** Mrs. Teeve....Dodo Denney ** Mike Teevee...Paris Themmen ** Mrs. Gloop.....Ursula Reit ** August Gloop..Michael Bollner ** Mrs. Bucket.....Diana Sowle ** Bill........Aubrey Woods ** Mr. Turkentine...David Battley ** Mr. Slugworth..Gunther Meisner ** The Tinker.....Peter Capell ** Mr. Joepeck...Werner Heyking ** Winkelmann....Peter Stuart ** Grandma Goergina.Dora Altmann ** Doctor........Victor Beaumont ** Oompa Loompas.Rudy Borgstaller, George Claydon, Malcolm Dixon, Rudy Goffee, Ismed Hassan, Norman McGlen, Angelo Muscat, Pepi Poupee, Marcus Powell, Albert Wilkinson ** Computer Operator..Tim Brooke-Taylor ** Mrs. Salt....Pat Coombs ** Auctioneer...Frank Delfino ** Second Newscaster.Stephen Dunne ** Mr. Slugworth (voice)..Walter Edmiston ** Reporter in Germany..Michael Gahr ** Mr. Teevee...Michael Goodliffe ** Mr. Gloop.....Kurt Großkurth ** Japense Candy Store Owner.Shin Hamano ** First Newcaster...Jack Latham ** Grandma Josehine..Franziska Liebing ** Mrs. Curtis....Gloria Manson ** FBI Agent......Ed Peck ** Peter Goff........Bob Roe ** Madeline Durkin....Madeline Stuart ** Grandpa George.....Ernst Ziegler *THE END · A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Distributed by Warner Bros. - Warner Bros. Pictures - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Trailers #Superman: The Last Son of Krypton VHS 1996 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley: The Case of the Hotel Who-Done-It VHS 1996 #You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's Hawaiian Beach Party VHS 1996 #Fluke VHS 1996 #Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny VHS 1996 #Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck VHS 1996 #Stars of Space Jam: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote VHS 1996 #Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety VHS 1996 #Stars of Space Jam: Tasmanian Devil VHS 1996 Category:1996 Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video Category:Wolper Pictures, LTD. Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:1990s Category:1996 video releases